Does She Know?
by faberryxbreyton
Summary: Breyton - Companion piece to Lights, Camera and a Whole Lotta Action. After a long, interesting night at the movie theatre, Brooke and Peyton finally make it home for some alone time. BP. Sawyer/Davis. Oneshot. Read and Review guys Xxx


**Hey there! Hope everyone is well =)**

**I'm back with another oneshot, they seem to be my thing lol.**

**HUGE thank you to xNOBODYSxHOMEx, iheartbrookedavis, xxlostxangelxx, juicetroop82, SoN4life16 and xFauxdilocksx for taking the time to review my last fic, it means the world to me.**

**Soooo, this is a companion piece to "Lights, Camera and A Whole Lotta Action", cause some of you guys asked for a second chapter where Peyton "returns the favor" lol. So, here it is! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it…**

**Dedicated once again to the super amazing xFauxdilocksx cause she's just wicked awesome. I'd give her an endless supply of cookies if I could ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than an arguably unhealthy obsession with Hilarie Burton and Breyton fics. Ooh! And I own a personally signed thank you note from the lovely Miss Burton herself cause I'm an AWESOME fan and bought a SoGoPro Hoodie hehe. **

**Warning: This is Breyton Femslash kiddies, so if you're not into that, avert your eyes and click the back button…**

**Ok, onto the fic!**

Does She Know?

We stumble blindly into our dimly lit house, nearly taking out a lamp and various other items as we go. She giggles against my lips as I bump into the door frame, "Careful, baby. Wouldn't wanna damage the goods."

I grin, dipping my head and taking her earlobe between my teeth. I swirl my tongue around it before whispering coyly, "Nope, definitely wouldn't want that".

We stagger our way into the kitchen, never once losing contact with each other. Brooke's shirt is in a crumpled heap on the floor somewhere between the foyer and the living room. We won't make it to the bedroom, I can't wait that long to have her. It's been 45 long minutes since we left that movie theatre and I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I'll have to remember to thank Haley not only for picking the most mind-numbingly boring movie on the planet, but for selecting a movie theatre on the other side of town! Bravo, Tutor Girl, bra-fucking-vo.

I lift her up onto the cold, hard kitchen counter, her gorgeous legs wrapping around my midsection almost instantly. I take her bottom lip between my teeth and nibble on it before sweeping my tongue over the swollen flesh. She lets out a throaty moan and squeezes her legs tighter, pressing into me.

My fingernails lightly graze the exposed flesh of her perfectly toned abdomen leaving goose bumps in their wake and I smile against her lips as she shivers under my touch.

My hands find their way to her bra covered breasts; my heart skips a beat when she arches her back, her hands covering my own, lightly squeezing. She moans softly and I think I'm in danger of passing out right here.

I trace a trail of light kisses down her chin, her jaw, her neck. I stop when her breathing quickens as I find her pulse point, gently sucking on the quickly reddening flesh.

My nimble fingers blindly find the clasp of her bra as hers tangle in my unruly blonde locks. Swiftly, I unhook it, carefully sliding the straps individually off her shoulders, dragging my fingertips over her heated flesh as I go.

I dip my head, my mouth finding the underside of her breast. I ghost my lips over the skin, teasing her.

I dart my tongue out, licking a wet trail around her already hard nipple, never once touching it.

She writhes under my touch, her fingernails digging harshly into the tender skin of my scalp in an attempt to bring me closer. I smirk before swiping my tongue slowly over the hardened bud. She moans and I respond by blowing gently on the now wet flesh. She shivers, and looks down at me, her hazel eyes locking into mine, glazed over with lust. I inch my lips closer to hers again, my eyes never once leaving her gaze.

My hot, wet mouth envelopes her nipple, sucking gently. I swirl my tongue around it and she throws her head back, her mouth open, her eyes fluttering closed.

"God, baby…" Her voice is husky and low and I'm struggling to stay upright after the rush of pleasure pulsating between my thighs. I pull myself together and move to her other breast, giving it equal treatment and I revel in the dirty little noises that escape her gorgeous, glossy lips.

My mouth leaves her nipple with a soft pop, I start planting soft, open mouthed kisses down her taut, tanned abdomen. My fingernails lightly dig into her sides as her muscles flex and constrict against my lips.

I reach the rim of her mini skirt and place a gentle, lingering kiss just above it, her stomach quivers beneath my lips and I wonder how it's possible to love someone as much as I love this girl.

My tongue darts out and I lick a teasing trail of liquid heat back up to her collarbone, before nipping and sucking at the exposed, smooth expanse of her throat. I drag my lips over her jaw line, her chin, and place scattered kisses over her face. Her nose, her cheeks, her eyelids.

My slightly swollen lips seek out hers and we meet once again in a soft, slow kiss. She tastes like strawberries and I never want to stop kissing her.

Her breathing is erratic, her chest heaving. I break our kiss with a soft smack and slowly lift her skirt, my fingers teasing the hyper sensitive flesh of her upper thighs.

I gently part her legs wider and run my middle finger once over her panty covered centre. I smile as she whimpers, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth.

I lean into kiss her again, her fingernails tangling in my golden locks. I start massaging her through her underwear, tracing small, hard circles with my fingertips.

She moans into my mouth and bites down on my bottom lip. I smirk against her mouth and bite her right back, chuckling when she pushes harder into my hand, her hips rocking up off the counter top.

She breaks away for a second, her hands cupping the back of my neck, our foreheads touching. Her lips graze mine as she whispers, "more."

I kiss her hard and she lets out a throaty groan.

With my eyes closed, I blindly run my fingers higher up her thighs and hook them in the sides of her black thong. She raises her hips off the counter and I drag it hastily down her perfectly smooth legs.

Parting from her luscious lips, I rest my forehead against hers and reach between us once again, my middle finger running along her dripping centre. She whimpers, her breath hitching as I gently push a finger into her. I wait for a moment, letting her inner walls adjust to the intrusion before thrusting again.

I gradually quicken my pace, her fingernails digging into my shoulders as she grips them for support. I add another finger, her hips meeting me thrust for thrust.

Her glazed over eyes are locked onto mine, her mouth slightly agape, her brow furrowed, her skin glistening with sweat and I can't help but think it's the most wonderfully erotic thing I've ever seen.

She lets out a loud moan, throwing her head back when I insert a third finger, her hips bucking krhythmically with each pump.

I curl my fingers inside her, seemingly hitting the perfect spot when her breath hitches in her throat. She meets my gaze again, pulling me closer by the back of my neck, our faces impossibly close.

I look into her hazel orbs, the corner of my mouth curling up into a knowing smile, "there, baby?"

She whimpers once again and I suppress a giggle as I watch her struggle to catch her breath long enough to reply. She maintains composure momentarily and breathes out a barely audible, "…yeah, mmm…right there".

I kiss her slowly, gently. She can't quite keep up with me, too lost in the sensations coursing through her body, so I let my lips hover over hers.

I move my fingers deep inside her, slowing my pace to massage her G spot. I brush my finger over her swollen bundle of nerves and she bucks violently against my hand, letting out a long, piercing moan.

I realize she isn't going to last much longer so I weave my way down her body, dropping chaste kisses on her neck, her collarbone, her stomach.

I pull my fingers out and she growls in disappointment. I swiftly pull her skirt all the way off and reinsert my fingers, earning another sexy moan from the sexiest girl I have ever seen.

I push into her as deep as I can, harder than before and she groans her approval.

I dip my head and slowly swipe the tip of my tongue over her throbbing clit. She squeals in delight and slaps the palms of her hands down on the hard tile beneath her.

I pump into her faster and swirl my tongue around her clit, my left hand resting on her lower abdomen holding her in place. She's moaning uncontrollably, her hips raising off the counter top, her back arched.

Her breathing quickens and once again my eyes lock with hers.

Her voice is hoarse, breathy, "Oh God…Baby, I'm g…I'm gonna come…"

I smile against her and close my eyes savoring the moment, my fingers thrusting even faster. Her hand tangles in my curls in an attempt to pull me closer to her as I suck hard on her clit. She comes with an earth shattering moan, her hips bucking wildly, her head thrown back.

I continue moving my fingers in and out, slower now but just as deep. I gently run my tongue over her clit, her body hit with another batch of shockwaves.

I wait until her body stills and I slowly remove my fingers from inside her. She shudders at the sensation, her eyes tightly shut, a single, salty tear escaping and cascading down her porcelain cheek.

I move back up her body, my lips placing butterfly kisses on exposed skin along the way.

I watch her trying to regain her breath, brushing a lock of chestnut hair behind her ear. Her skin is flushed, glowing. Her eyes are closed, her naturally pouty lips even more swollen than usual.

I lean in slowly, my lips softly kissing away the fallen tear. I gently nuzzle my nose against hers, my thumb brushing tenderly over her cheek.

I whisper against her lips, "I love you, beautiful girl".

She smiles, sighing contently, her right hand cupping my face, "I love you too, baby."

My lips move against hers once again, delicately, leisurely.

I wonder if she knows just how beautiful she is. Utterly perfect.

Does she know how her smile lights up a room? How those dimples make me melt every single time I see them?

Does she know how her laugh makes my entire body feel warm, how her voice makes me tingle?

And does she know that her very presence takes my breath away? That I feel like I physically can't breathe when she's near me?

No, I never want to stop kissing this girl.

I never want to stop loving this girl.

I honestly don't think I could if I tried…

**A/N: Well, there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it, please let me know what you think. Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy =)**

**Oh! And keep an eye out for a new Breyton fic coming your way brought to you by me and my good friend xFauxdilocksx on our joint account xAddictedToHilariex – it's gonna be the perfect mix of fluff, smut and an awesome storyline! **

**Take care, guys. Xxx**


End file.
